Sunnier
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: Kate gets home after a long day, and just wants to read Nikki Heat in piece. Castle has been getting her hot and bothered lately and just when she gets to the saucy bits of page 105, there's a knock at her door. Castle is sick and tired of the back and forthing and decides to take it into his own hands. Set Season 4. Fights and fluff. Now changed to M and complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So it seems I did find it! This is another seaon 4 one that I had saved on my computer from AGES ago. This first chapter is quite short, but I think the rest of them are slightly longer. There will be a few fights and misunderstandinds because, let's face it, the're both hot heads on occassion.

Hopefully you like it.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

A banging at her door woke her out of her novel. After a tough case, all she wanted to do was wrap a blanket around her and snuggle on her couch while she read Nikki Heat. Castle had been hanging around all day, sticking closer than normal and it was doing nothing for her self-control. Lately, all she wanted to do was throw him into the nearest interrogation room and have her way with him and Castle sticking her like glue was not making it any better. Kate was getting to page 105 again; just getting to the good part, letting her mind run away with her where her body could not. She wanted to flay whoever was on the other side of that door for interrupting her fantasies.

Kate sighed closing her book with one of his notes he wrote for her once. It wasn't anything of importance, just a note asking her to dinner at his loft with Alexis and Martha, but it was to her from him, and that's what made it special. She put the book on the coffee table and got up.

There was knocking again. Impatient. Ok, whoever it was, they were getting on her nerves.

'Alright, alright.' She mumbled angrily. She looked through the peephole and she gasped loudly. She pinched herself; now way he would be on her doorstep, right when she's feeling as ... well... _randy_ as she is now.

'Kate?' he said through the door, looking into his side of the peephole. Kate ducked, though she had no idea why. 'Really?' he said. _Crap! He saw me!_ Kate said to herself.

'C'mon, don't play dumb. I know you're in there, Beckett, I can see your shadow.'

She unlocked the door and let him in. 'There's a mirror on my door?' she asked smiling slightly, hoping he wouldn't see her blush. Something was wrong. He didn't crack a smile; yeah, ok, it wasn't a great joke, but even he laughs at lame jokes: most of them come out of his mouth. He just walked straight past her into her lounge room. She closed the door behind him a little shocked. He had barged into her home before, but his demeanour was different: off somehow. She was worried about him, but more importantly, why did he have to be here, right now? Him being here, in her apartment, by themselves; where there was endless possibilities, where it was hard for her to think when he was in her presence.

He took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the couch. He hadn't looked at her yet.

Kate looked down, remembering she was in her sweats and tank top; ready for bed. She watched him for a moment, he still hadn't turned around to her. Her thoughts went back to page 105 again, heat spread through her once again and she shivered in arousal, and she was glad he hadn't turned yet.

'What's up, Castle?' she said pushing off the door and covered herself with her arms.

He didn't answer her, just stood with his back to her. Kate didn't realise he was looking at the book on her table and knew exactly where it was being marked, and if he wasn't mistaken, what it was marked with. It made his heart ache and his resolve harden. He was going to do this. He was going to push her that little bit further because they both know that she's ready now, he sees it in her eyes at work and when she comes over to the loft or they hang out after work with the guys at the Old Haunt. Kate's the one that has innuendo oozing out of her mouth, touching him whenever she can and, he's not sure if she realises it, but she gravitates towards him, leaning slightly into his personal space whenever she can.

He's doing this, he is. _C'mon, Ricky, stop being a coward_.

'Castle?' she said a little more anxiously. He didn't answer her again.

'Rick?' Kate reached out to shake him from his stupor. He was really starting to scare her. She wasn't expecting what he did next.

He spun around and took her waist and neck in his hands. Kate's breath hitched. _Please_, she begged silently. She didn't know whether it was to kiss her or let her go. She didn't have a lot of time to process anything when his lips made the decision for her.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Should I keep uploading?

Let me know of any mistakes.

Reviews give me a happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was meant to update 2 days, but SeaWorld was calling my name :) And then we drove back to Sydney yesterday, so there was no real way I could type and drive at the same time. Safely that is.

YAY! SEASON 5 TOMORROW (or later today for some of you) soooooo excited!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

What had she been saying before? Kate's mind was vacant except for _him_ and what he was doing to her. Castle's mouth was on hers, hungry and fervent; and Kate couldn't remember where she was or what they had been talking about five seconds ago. Somewhere along the way - after she had gotten over her shock - started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely.

All she could truly register was Rick. His cologne had her head spinning as his lips slid over hers. He tasted like scotch and coffee, and that intoxicating _something_ that was entirely Richard Castle, that she couldn't help but moan into him. He took that as consent and his tongue entered her mouth. He was addictive and God, she wanted him right now. She had wanted him from that first taste of what could have been; the first kiss they had shared. So what, if it was in a warehouse parking lot, with a bad guy watching them. So what, if it was on a case and they were doing it only to save Ryan and Esposito's butts. He had literally taken the words out of her mouth: _amazing._

Fantasies had spawned from that way too short kiss; _good_ fantasies, that had woken her up panting in the middle of the night – who was she kidding, they were fantastic! – but the thrill of being on an OP and making out with Castle had been diminished because she was still dating Josh. But this, right now? This was _amazing _all over again, just multiply that _amazing_ by one hundred.

Kate's heart was about to beat straight out of her chest, heat radiated through her, tingles coursed from her lips to the tips of her fingers and toes. This was much more than their first, much more than any kiss she'd ever shared with anyone; much more than some of the sex she'd had. Why had she been saying no for all these years?

_Because you lied to him._

_Because you're not ready._

_Because you don't want to put him, Alexis or Martha in danger from the guy who wants to kill her._

The thought hit her like a bucket of cold water. She should stop this; stop his wonderful attack on her lips. _How is that a fun idea? _She asked herself.

A moan escaped his lips this time, making her forget what she was supposed to do. She had made Rick Castle _moan!_ The fangirl inside of her was doing a little backflip, but the woman side just did an entire gymnastic routine, because quite frankly, there is nothing sexier than hearing someone moan quite like that because of you. The sound was filled with breathy desire and need, and Kate found herself wrapping her arms just that little bit tighter around his neck and pushing up on her toes, trying to get closer to him.

Kate wanted nothing more than to trail her tongue along his jaw, kissing his neck while stripping him down to nothing so she had a clear path to lick down his body. But she didn't trust herself enough to detach from Castle's delectable lips and not have them betray her by speaking; saying something she'd regret.

But she had to. Kate needed to get this out and to tell him. they couldn't spend every second for the rest of their lives kissing each other; not matter how much she wanted that.

And maybe - just _maybe_ - he'd undertstand and they could get on with filling up her apartment with moans and sighs and a lot of pleasure.

She found her resolve, and was about to pull away, when he bit her lip and she gave in again; giving back as good as she got and all consuming heat inside her increased. Rick's tongue swirled around hers, making her traitorous knees buckle. Her arms wrapped just a little tighter around him, desperately hanging on so she didn't fall. Kate could feel the small smile pull at the corner of his lips as he kept kissing her, thrusting his tongue a little more bravely into her mouth. Rick's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him and slipping under her shirt, making her skin tingle. A shiver ran through both of them simultaneously, and neither of them bothered to cover up how affected they were by the other.

Her fingers ran through his hair; that hair that was always so perfect except when they woke up on the mattress. How she had ached to run her fingers through it then, and now smiled as she got her wish. He felt the smile on her lips and his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer into his body. He let out a small growl as she sucked on his lip.

A few more moments went by and they were still attached at the mouth; both moaning and revelling in the fact that this was actually happening. Before she knew it, her hands were wandering, fingering the buttons on his shirt, feeling the desire to rip the offending piece of clothing off him again, closely followed by every other article of material he wore.

_You have to tell him,_ a little voice coaxed her. Usually it was Lanie's voice she heard in her head; this time it was her mother's.

Kate tried to pull away but Castle held her closer to his body; never wanting to let go of her. She gave in for a few seconds more, trying to find courage in his mouth so she could pull away and tell him what she needed to. At least that's what she bargained with herself. Her body melted into his again as their lips slowed down, sinking into each other, lazily kissing. Kate could get used to his lips sliding over hers, coaxing moans from her mouth.

_Do it now, Katie_, her mother's voice scolded. _You can have more of this when once you've told him the truth._

Kate pushed at him harder this time, and let go of his bottom lip that she had been biting. She only pushed him hard enough that his lips left hers and he still had his arms linked around her. His breath was hot on her forehead, panting; hers on his neck doing the same. Neither of them looked at each other for the moment. She couldn't have looked him in the eye at the moment anyway, otherwise she would have launched herself on him again, taking him to the bedroom and having her wicked way with him.

Kate clutched to the shirt she wanted on the floor of her apartment, trying to compose herself before telling him. She didn't want to, though. He would see it as a betrayal, and that's what it was; a betrayal of everything they had been through, everything they shared, all of the love they had. She was going to tell him she heard what he said at the cemetery. She was going to tell him she was unconditionally sorry and beg for his forgiveness because she can't live without him. She was going to tell him she loves him too; with every fibre of her being.

But it seems he got there first. He always did.

'I know you lied to me, Kate.' He breathed into her hair.

Her heart stopped in that instant.

* * *

A/N: I'm evil, I know. I like my cliffhangers, because its much more fun to drag it out, than get to the good part straight off. I agree with Stana, there is nothing sexier than sword play :P

I've also been asked if the story could go 'M'. I'm leaving that up to you guys. So far it isn't, but there's room for it, so I can add it to this story or post the saucy chapter by itself into the 'M' rating, so let me know :)

Let me know of any mistakes.

Reviews give me a happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait on this. It was my birthday last week, and I got sick (again) and then I decided I didn't like where this was going, so I rewrote most of it. (It needed more making-out).

Aaaaanyways... the first ep was amazing! As soon as they started to get all cutesy in bed I was all, 'you are sooooo gunna get interupted,' and cue Martha. :D couldn't stop giggling! And the second ep! Wow! I love how Beckett is all cute and jealous and possessive, I'm glad we get to see that side of her now :)

Ok, so here it is, sorry again about the wait. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Kate snapped away from him then, tearing herself away from his steady heartbeat that was drumming in her ear. Kate heard Castle take a sharp breath as she broke away from his touch. It felt like cold water had been poured over her head as her stomach dropped about a thousand feet at his whispered words. She looked up to see the pained expression on his usually joyful features. His eyes held so much despair it almost brought her to tears.

Then it clicked in her head. This is what he had been debating; why he had been acting weirder than normal - even by his standards.

Kate stumbled backwards, trying to get more space between them. She started opening her mouth to speak, to say what they both needed to hear, but he grabbed her a little roughly, bringing her body back to his and captured her lips again. Castle practically devoured her mouth. This kiss was different; this time the amount of emotion he was pouring into her had tears prickling on the backs of her eyes, desperate to be free and run down her cheeks. The kiss was hard and rough, and it was still intoxicating. His arms were tight around her, fingers digging into her waist and the back of her neck, keeping her in place. She could feel his desperation; like he was never going to kiss her ever again, like she wasn't going to allow him to. It hurt her to think that after all this time of being partners and somewhere along the line, crossing into something much more than that, she had him scared. _When had things screwed up so badly?_

He pulled away suddenly, staggering back from her body, looking disgusted with himself. She ached for him to be touching her again, that somehow she could kiss away the pain, and let him know she loved him too.

Kate watched in silence as his breath heaved in unison with hers, craving oxygen.

'Kate, I-'

'Rick.' Kate said, knowing the use of his first name would stop him a second. But only a second and she wasted it by opening her mouth, no words or sounds came out.

'I overstepped, Kate. I'm sorry.' He said grabbing his coat. She stood there, glued on the spot as he headed for the door.

He couldn't do it. The sad, shocked look on her blushing face made him baulk. He's a coward, and he knows it. He hates himself for it, because he wants her so badly. He wants all of her, and now. But he's too chicken shit to come out and say it. He can do subtle, till the world ends, but if she says "no", or worse shuts him out of her life completely, his world _will_ end. It's a big risk he is not willing to take, not just yet and she's worth the wait. But he's played his ace, now it's her turn when she wants to use it.

When Kate heard the door knob leave the latch, she moved. Before he could get through the door she slammed it shut.

He looked back at her startled. Oh god, he thought, she's actually going to kill me now. _Why did I have to kiss her?_

'Why aren't you angry with me, Rick?' she asked, not moving. He could feel the heat radiating of her body and all he wanted to was wrap his arms around her again and kiss her senseless. She was so close to him it was distracting; he couldn't form a sentence fast enough, and that's saying a lot for a man who strings words together for a living.

'Why, Rick? Why do you bother sticking around me when I haven't once reciprocated your feelings? When I keep pushing you away? When I snap at you and walk away? Not to mention I don't speak to you for three months and you just come back like nothing happened, like you didn't know I was lying to you! You know me well enough to know I was lying, and I was stupid enough to think I had you hoodwinked! So tell me, Rick, why do you stay around when I'm obviously too selfish to give anything in return?'

She breathed heavily as she hadn't taken a breath during that entire rant. But also, she finally got that off her chest. She felt lighter, happier for the moment, but she cringed inwardly, waiting for him to yell at her.

Rick had been getting angrier with every word that spilled from her lips. She acknowledged it. She did lie. But it wasn't about that now. Now he had had enough.

Why did he do all of those things? Because he loved her, and she knew it. She had heard him say it all those months ago when he thought he lost her, when his world stopped for hours as he waited for her in surgery, praying that she would live, bargaining with whatever powers that be that were listening.

It _annoyed_ him that she had to ask why, like he wasn't telling her well enough. _Well, I haven't said it to her properly yet. Telling her while she's bleeding out doesn't really count does it?_ Rick had been trying to tell her every single day for the past three years, when he realised there was much more to them than a one night stand, that this could be everything they both wanted. He brought her coffee every single morning just to see a smile on her face. He faced death with her too many times and never once had he regretted it. He has put his life on the line for her and was happy because it meant another day that she went on breathing, even if his heart stopped.

_Time to be a man, Rick, and just say it._

Rick took that step closer to her, his body touching hers. Her cherry smell was intoxicating, but he had to focus; she issued a challenge and who was he not to accept it. He wasn't backing away from it now, he's not leaving here tonight until he gets the answer he wants.

'You know the reason why, Kate. You've been denying it and lying about it for months.' He took her face in his hands, caressing her soft cheeks. Her eyes wide and lips open slightly in shock. 'I love you.' He whispered to her.

Her eyes closed and he saw a faint smile grace those beautiful swollen lips of hers. Rick couldn't help it; he kissed her again, trying a different way of telling her he loved her. His lips moved gently over hers, and regardless of how much she protested a minute ago, she kissed him back just as sweetly. Maybe she believed him now, believed that he loved her with all of his tattered heart, regardless of how many time she pushed him away, he would always come back. Castle smiled into her lips, kissed her a little more forcefully.

Kate couldn't believe how sweetly he kissed her, especially after her outburst. She couldn't stop the smile break across her face when he told her he loved her. Somewhere in her, Kate believed it was just a heat of the moment thing while she was bleeding out in his arms, but when she thought about it, he cared too much, did too many little things for her to truly believed he didn't mean it. But it was great to hear him say it again. Even though she still had questions and the really needed to talk about all of this, Kate let him close the distance between them to meet her lips again. It was impossible not to give into the feel of his lips, the way his hands roamed her skin. He made her drunk and heady, and _fuck_ he was a drug she was addicted to. Her hands grabbed his collar, pulling and pushing him, and we went willingly. She pulled him away from the door into the safety of her home, pushing the coat he had donned again off his shoulders and on to the floor. Rick's hands left her for about two seconds as the jacket fell from his arms and curled back around her waist. Kate kept forcing him backwards into her apartment and felt him falter as he hit the side of the couch. They tripped over the arm and fell to the cushions together with a thump and an exhale of breath, but neither stopped the attack they were waging.

Her tongue found its way into his mouth, grabbing tufts of hair gently as she straddled him. His hands skimmed her hips, travelling under her shirt and moving along her sides and along her back. She broke away from his lips and he mouthed her neck, a tongue trailing along her flesh. His hands were leading the way, unbuttoning her shirt as they travelled lower. Kate trembled when his hand brushed her stomach gently, reaching the last button. He ripped the shirt off her shoulders, thowing it somewhere before his hands caressed her hot skin. A moan escaped from her lips while heat pooled at her core, and she could feel him getting _very_ happy. Her hips moved over his, pulling a moan from his mouth as he kissed down her chest, angling towards her breasts. She felt his lips come in contact with the small puckered scar, while his hand swept across the line made by a scalpel. '_Kate_,' he whispered across her chest. Her heart was pounding as he kissed and caressed both scars, worshipping and loving her. She didn't deserve this, didn't deserve this amazing man who loved her so much.

Honestly, he felt like a teenager, he was that out of control. Castle was kissing every bit of skin he could find, and _Little Ricky_ decided his presence was needed. His hands moved on their own accord as they stripped off her shirt, and his heart flipped when he felt her tremble when his hand touched her skin. He trailed his mouth down her neck, finding his way to her chest. He kept going, knowing what he would find, and not stopping when he found the small scar. His right hand traced the thin line, knowing that's where they had cut her open to save her life. He couldn't move his hands or lips away from her scars; one almost took her away, and one saved her life.

She snapped up, scrambling to get away from him.

'Kate,' he said, sitting up and grabbing her arm, trying to keep her close. She struggled at first, but gave in again, sitting back down in his lap. He groaned as her warmth settle over his groin again, swallowing hard because there's no way she couldn't feel it.

She was panting and half naked in his lap, shaking a little and all he wanted to look at was her eyes. He swept her hair away from her face, hoping to see those beautiful hazel orbs he loved so much; maybe looking at him with the same arousal and need he was feeling for her right now.

But they weren't. This time they were angry.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so nearly everyone that reviewed wants this to go a little 'M' (love it guys!) So this one got a little sexier, but I will post a chapter with the smut everyone wants, but I don't think it will be until the last chapter, but there will be sex! Hopefully that's what everyone wants, but I will give a heads up and change the rating of course.

Let me know of any mistakes.

Reviews give me a happy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hiya! Thanks for reviewing, and following this story! It means so much that you guys take the time to read it and review. Uni has been terrible for the last few weeks. They actually expect you to do essay's and stuff.. the audacity! So I'm sorry this is late. Work and uni makes me very busy.

I was supposed to upload this after Uni on Monday, but we didn't really make it to class. One of my friends was killed on the way to Uni in a car accident, so this is dedicated to him, as are the rest of my stories. He was 19 and way too young. You never know when it will be your last day, so live and love and enjoy life, everyone. My world, and my friends worlds, are just that little darker since his passing and we're going to miss him dearly.

Anyways, on with some more angst... it will be fixed soon, and then there shall be lots of kissing :)

Hope you enjoy this, I'm not too happy with it, but let me know what you think.

* * *

'Why aren't you mad at me?' she asked him angrily. Hastily, Kate got off his lap, breaking contact with him. She didn't even bother to grab her shirt and put it back on; what was the point? Kate could still feel his hands all over her body, and regardless of what he said, Castle got a good look at her when her apartment exploded. She stepped away from the lounge, putting more space between them as to not get tempted by his lips and hands again. She needed some distance to get the fuzziness out of her head. But as it turned out, he followed her back like he was bound to her with an invisible rope. Castle followed her, just a little quicker than she was retreating, and managed to wrap his arm around her bare waist, bringing her close. he brushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek gently. God, she wanted to cry with the gentle way he touched her.

Kate couldn't understand why he wasn't yelling at her. She would have been mad that he lied to her if the roles were reversed. _Although, he wasn't the damaged one_. He would never have lied. He was the respectable one in this '_thing'_ they had going.

She looked up at him, fighting a losing battle with tears. 'I lied to you, Rick.'

Then Castle understood. She was mad with herself.

'And I've been lying to_ you_ when I pretended I didn't know, and when I didn't tell you I loved you every day.' He said, kissing her ever so gently and quickly. Castle pulled back and left a slight gap keeping air between their lips. He couldn't get distracted by her again if he wanted to win this; to win her.

He felt her take a shuddering breath, clearly affected by him – them; but her words didn't match what her body was saying. 'Don't say that, Castle. You don't love me.'

He frowned and saw red. It might be the kid in him, but he hated people telling him what he could and couldn't do, and what he did and didn't feel. Somewhere deep down, he knew Kate knew that.

'Don't tell me what I feel, Kate.' He told her, gripping her waist just that little bit tighter.

She shook her head at him, prying herself from his grasp. 'Castle, you only want me so you can say you've done it with Nikki Heat.' She told him quietly.

_That_ sent him over the edge. He opened his mouth ready to yell. And scream. And hit his head against the wall. He looked down at her, ready to tell her she's nuts. Instead he found her with tears brimming in her eyes and looking guilty. She was self-conscious, wrapping her arms around her stomach this time, and honestly she could not see what he saw in her that made him love her so much. That _he_ was the one that didn't deserve _her_; that he was lucky to spend every second he could with her because she was extraordinary. So instead of yelling, he went for a different tactic.

'You really think that's what I want? Another notch in my bed post? I'm not going to say that I don't fantasise of how great we'd be together, because that would be lying.' Kate's chest heaved at his words and he could see the blush rise along her skin. _She had thought about it too,_ Castle thought, and it got his blood pumping just a little harder. But he continued. 'I've waited around for four years and I'm not going anywhere else. I've not let any "notches" meet my daughter, my mother, or invite them to family dinners. I've never tried so hard to get a woman in my life, than I have with you. I don't stay for the research anymore, Kate. I go to see you every morning because you make my day sunnier.'

Kate's heart pounded as he spoke. The _Nikki Heat_ comment was a low blow and she knew it. Kate knew she was more to him than just a quick lay. She was trying to make him mad, she could handle that. She couldn't handle this kind, caring Castle towards her. The one that saw nothing but the good and that loved her unconditionally. She loved seeing it when it was directed at someone else, but it was too overwhelming when he was looking at her like he was now.

'You wouldn't be a notch in my bed post, Kate. You could never be _just_ that. And if you were a notch, it would be so very big, I wouldn't have a headboard anymore.' He came forward and cupped her face gently and she melded back into his embrace. 'You have my heart, Katherine Beckett, you have for a very long time. That first kiss we shared in that alley was more powerful I've had with anyone else. Not to mention the one about five minutes ago. I don't know about you, but my world just got turned upside down in the good way.' He added with smile.

Kate couldn't help the blush rising on her face, and the smile that was pulling at her lips. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, though it didn't surprise her that he could say something so wonderful, it surprised her that Rick was saying it to her.

Now _that_ made her weak at the knees, and she was rather glad her arms had found a place around him, otherwise she would be in an ungraceful pile on the floor. Her skin tingled and her heart pounded, and Kate doesn't ever think she's ever felt more loved in her life.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but Castle cut her off.

'You say that you give me nothing in return? You do, every day. You let me follow you around, doing something I never dreamed I could do. I make a difference with you. I help find justice and I can't thank you enough for that. You help me with Alexis when I screw up somehow. You let me in more and more and don't think I haven't noticed, Kate.

'Alexis told me about what happened outside the bank. She said you looked like-'

'Like I was losing my mother all over again.' She finished for quietly. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Again he ached to make her pain go away, but his heart did a little flip. She said it. Not flat out, but subtextually. And he knew how to read between the lines. He knew how much her mother meant to her; how much she loved her. And she felt the same loss when she thought he was dead.

'I saw the relief on your face when I called out to you,' he whispered, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. 'I saw you burst through that door, Kate. I saw how pained you were and I never want you to look that way again. You looked like the life had drained out of you, and when you found us-'

'You, Castle.' She corrected, her voice cracking.

There was that little flip again, he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

'Your face lit up when you saw us - me. That smile,' he said touching her lips with his thumb, the rest of his fingers resting on her cheek. 'I wanted to bottle it.'

Why did he have to be so sentimental? Why couldn't he be angry with her? Her heart was swelling and she couldn't help but release a tear that was threatening to fall. He wiped it away.

'You put up with my crap, you take care of me when I don't listen, you love Alexis, you are extraordinary and you almost died in my arms six months ago and I never got to tell you any of it.'

Kate's fingers fisted in his shirt. No, he needed to focus on his point here. But of course, she wasn't going to make it easy on him.

'I know you think you aren't ready yet, but I can't keep deluding myself and not tell you how I feel. But I _will_ wait for you, as long as it takes. I'm not going anywhere. Whether you realise it or not, I'm your one and done, Katherine Beckett. I know you feel it too, on some level. You showed me in the bank when you grabbed me, making sure I was alive. You left a bruise, you know.'

Kate shook her head, she hadn't realised that she grabbed him that hard, she was just so very happy that he was alive, looking deep into her eyes. She would live to hear his stupid theories and silly jokes another day, and that made her ecstatic.

'I saw it in your eyes when we woke up on the mattress, and when the tiger was going to make us her dinner.'

Kate cracked a smile on that one. His voice was low and rumbling in her ear, resonating in his chest. She knew how much he loved her, just with the sound of his voice, and it really didn't matter what he was talking about; Kate could hear the love.

'And that smile, that one you're giving me now; you gave that to me before you passed out.' His hand gingerly moved between her breasts, less confident than when they were on the couch, but she let him find the circular scar with his fingers. At this point, Kate was sure she'd let him do anything.

Her eyes closed at the contact and her skin was on fire where his finger tips gently moved over the puckered piece of skin. 'You've been giving me that smile more and more lately, Kate.' He continued, his breath was hot on her cheek. 'That's how I know, that somewhere along the line, you've fallen in love with me, too.'

'Rick.' She sighed breathily. He was surprised himself with the amount of restraint he had. The breathlessness of which she spoke his name made him want her lips again. Truth be told, he never wanted to stop kissing her.

Her breathing quickened as lips touched her cheek. He kissed slowly down her cheek bone, and as he moved to capture her lips, her eyes snapped open and she moved her head to his chest.

'No.' Rick heard the anguish in her voice. 'No, we can't.'

Kate focused on the heartbeat that was pounding in her ear. His heart would keep beating if she didn't get involved with him. If she gave in, she was putting him and his family in danger. Castle had picked it in one, earlier. He could read her like a book, and she loved that he could do that. Kate couldn't lose him too. She loves him more than her mother, and Kate knew she wouldn't be able to survive if anything happened to him. She wouldn't make it out of the hole that she would dig for herself. She would give in to the darkness gladly if anything happened to him, because it was the same for her.

He made her day sunnier.

If he wasn't in her life anymore, there would be no more light for her, no real point to life. Somehow he turned up and made everything just that little more fun. Even Montgomery had thought so. But without Rick, she'd regress from all the progress she had made – that they both had made.

So she had to be strong, to keep him in her life. She needed to break that heart she was listening to, knowing it would break her too, but she would live if he was still alive.

'Why?' he asked, stroking her hair.

Kate took a deep breath. 'Because, I - I don't love you.'

* * *

A/N: Let me know of any mistakes.

Reviews give me a happy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hiya! Thanks for reviewing, and following the story yet again. It baffles me that you guys like my writing (i'm my own worst critic). You guys are amazing!

I don't think I've had that many 'WTF' reviews in my life! it was a bad place to end it, sure, but do you guys reeeeeally think I would leave them like that? Pfft, please! They are getting together because they are my puppets, and I can't write anything unhappy, especially not now.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Because I don't love you._

Rick stilled as her arms wrapped around him, and yet she couldn't let go. If anything, she clung to him more and Kate could have sworn she heard that strong heart beat in his chest stop. Hot tears burned behind her eyes and she buried her head into his chest further, clinging to him with everything she had.

This is what he was frightened of; that he had it all wrong – had her all wrong. Were all of these years of flirting and almost just his imagination? Up until a second ago, he was sure that he had her, had Kate believing that he loved her, and she loved him, and they would be great together. But it all just changed in an instant. With five little words. Funny how he had made his living on stringing words together, and yet that little sentence had made his world end.

_I don't love you._

They were definitely not the words he was expecting to come out of her mouth. Truthfully, he didn't expect her to say it just yet because he knew she needed time, and Rick was willing to give that. He expected her to say that she felt it too, that she wants him to be her future, and maybe another earth shattering kiss. But instead, his heart is breaking; shattering into a million pieces never to be fixed again.

The numbness subsided and Castle could feel Kate's hands holding onto tight, fingers pressing deeply into his back. It was going to mark again and he didn't care.

If she didn't love him, why was she clinging to him like he was the last thing on Earth? Her mouth said no, yet the way she was gripping onto him said the complete opposite. It clicked that she was lying again, because maybe she thought lying made it easier. _How is this easier?_ _God, this woman was confusing and ... infuriating! But then again, he wouldn't have it any other way._

Despite her heart shattering words, he still wasn't mad. Because, as those fingers mark his skin, he's going to call her bluff.

'You're lying to me again, Kate.' Castle said softly into her hair, arms wrapping around her just as tightly now.

'No I'm not.' She said with a small voice. She sounds like a stubborn child.

'You are.' Castle said, unfurling his arms from her body, trying to pry Kate off him. Instead, she tightens her grasp, hiding her face in his chest.

A small smile spread across his face. _He was right_. 'You are so-o lying, Beckett. And I thought you were a master interrogator. How misguided I've been,' the smile fell and seriousness took over. He finally managed to make her let go of his body slightly, lifting her chin up to look at her hazel eyes. He watched as a tear made its way down her cheek. He swiped it away and cupped her cheek tenderly. 'Why are you lying to me, Kate?'

His softness was making her crack. He was being too gentle with her. Waiting for her, taking care of her; she didn't deserve it. She wanted Castle mad, so he could leave and never come back, but more importantly, so he'd be safe.

'Tell me, Kate.' He pleaded. He already knew the answer, but Rick wants her to say it aloud, so she can hear it, and make it real, so it's out there in the universe and it came from her lips, and her lips alone.

He leans closer again. 'Tell me.' He pleads again.

She can't take it anymore, the smell of him is intoxicating and she's crumbling, and that wall she's been hiding behind is crumbling along with her.

'Please, Kate.'

Kate took a deep breath. Like usual, he wore her down, and what she's about to say is going to change them forever. She looks up into those beautiful blue eyes, and she cracks. He's too honest, and too good, and she can't lie to him anymore. This aching in her chest is desperate to get out. 'Because I can't lose you, Rick,' Kate grips at his shirt again. 'And I don't deserve you. You do so much for me, you always have. I can't make you promise to wait for me, especially when you deserve someone much better than me.'

Rick smiles at her, gentle and sweet, as he bends down to her lips. She doesn't fight as his lips move over hers. God, she hates it when he fights dirty, because she can't help but melt into his body and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him forever closer.

He pulls away too quickly, and she can't help but groan a little at the loss. She hates herself at that point – just a little – because she feels like she's given in to him too easily. Castle rubs his nose along hers and smiles because he knows he's got her. And damn it, she hates that little smug look – but she's so glad she's finally given in to him, to them.

'You don't have to make me,' he whispers across her skin. 'I've made up my mind that I will wait. As long as it takes. Do you really think another woman will come by and sweep me off my feet? Only you can do that, and with your ninja skills, my ass would be on the ground so quick-'

'Castle!' Kate groaned, her lips pulling up at the corner. He kisses her again before she can say or do anything else, and his hand comes between them, tracing the outline of her scar. He can feel her heartbeat quicken as he pulls away. His forehead touching hers; their breaths mingling together. He loves that she's just as hot and bothered as he is.

'That's not playing fair, Rick.' She pants, a lovely grin replacing the tears.

'Hmm, am I affecting you, Miss Beckett?'

'Don't play dumb, Castle.' she chastised, nipping at his bottom lip.

He growled in his throat. Wow, that turned her on. Her body was still tingling where he touched her flesh. God, she wanted those hands roaming all of her naked skin. But there are other things to talk about before they can swap moans and touches. Heat spread through her body at the thought. Rick bent to her neck, a tongue swiping over her skin before another coherent thought could flit across her brain. Teeth scraped along her skin and lips followed soothing the barely there scratches. Kate knew she wouldn't be able hold out much longer, especially with the dirty tricks he was pulling.

Her fingers dragged through his hair as her eyes rolled back in her head. 'D-don't you want to know why-'

'I know why you lied,' he mumbled against her skin. Rick kissed her neck one last time before looking her in the eyes again. 'You've already been through so much loss that if you let anyone in and they left you, you don't know if you could get out of that dark place. So you built up walls to hide from the hurt and it scared you that I was getting closer. And me blurting out 'I love you' while you-' his voice broke mid sentence, he took a breath and composed himself. 'I can understand your hesitancy. But then there's also that you don't want me, or Alexis, or mother to get hurt, because that guy is still out there and they could use us against you. Am I close?'

His blue eyes filled with sadness and compassion, and he knew her too well. She nodded. 'Rick-'

'We can find the guy together, but I don't want to waste time on 'what could have been'. And you know we'd be great together – if anything can be said by that kisses – just be open to-'

'Castle!' she covered his mouth with her hand. 'Wow, you really don't ever shut up, do you?'

He shook his head and she could feel the smile on his lips under her palm.

Kate took a deep breath.

_Tell him, Katie. You have to let me go sometime._ Her mother's voice told her gently. _You can't keep putting your life on hold for me._

'Rick, I-'

* * *

A/N: Ok, so not as bad as the last cliffhanger :)

Let me know of any mistakes.

Reviews give me a happy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hiya. Long time, no post. The last week has been pretty damn hectic, and I rewrote this quite a few times, but i couldn't seem to get it right.

This is the best version of it, and I don't think it's going to get any better, so hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this, reviewed, followed and favourited! Still can't believe people like my stories... I'm fairly pessimistic about such things, but I'm so very grateful nonetheless!

I don't think I'm going to like next weeks episode. I haven't seen the promo's because it would get me overthinking everything, but the blurb I read doen't make me happy. Sometimes I hate Marlowe. if they break up, that man is getting some serious hate mail.

On that note, I've tried to make this fluffier to compensate for Monday.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Her voice cracked as the words tried to come out of her mouth. She took another breath and her eyes closed. The last thing saw was Rick's lips curled up as her head rested against his chest. His hands spanned her naked back gently, waiting for her to speak and to find her voice. She took enormous comfort in his embrace, listening to his breath and heart beat. Just having him there, arms around her, made it easier to than she thought. The words were now itching to come out of her mouth, begging to be let out of her chest, as he slowly stroked her back patiently; like he had nowhere else to be for the rest of his life. That though alone gave her air back in her lungs and a voice in her throat.

His hands slid down to her hips as she pulled back from his warm chest, looking at those big blue eyes that seemed see straight through her. Gently, she traced his cheek with her fingers, watching him lean his head into her palm.

'I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone like you, Rick.' He opened his mouth to tell her that he's the lucky one, but Kate simply pinched his lips closed with the hand that had been stroking his cheek. 'Just, shut up for a minute. I had a literal hole in my heart, and an empty life while I was in dad's cabin. I hadn't told anyone who wasn't close to me about my mom; not even boyfriends. I never wanted anyone to know that I was broken; that I was weak. But you? You picked it, without knowing me. You could see the pain and you set about fixing me the best way you knew how. And I really can't thank you enough for that.'

'Kate-' he mumbled through her fingers.

'let me finish.' She scolded. 'You know what annoyed me, Rick?'

He shook his head at her, not daring to try and speak as she moved her hand back to his cheek. Just that small touch got his heart racing; a spark that he knew would never go away.

Kate paused, for a moment. she hadn't told anyone this; hadn't really allowed herself to acknowledge it herself, because that would make it true. And her heart wasn't ready to hear it then. 'It annoyed me that you got the last word in. That I had to pass out after you said those three little words that had me thinking I was the luckiest girl on the planet, all because you said you loved me.'

'Kate-'

'I'm not done yet.' She cut him off quickly.

_C'mon Katie, you've come this far._ Joanna's voice soothed her. _You've got this_.

'Castle – Rick, what I'm trying to say is,' she made sure she was looking him in the eyes for this. That he understood what he meant to her. 'As much as you annoy me, those months I was away, I missed you, so much. You were the missing piece I needed to mend my heart. I ached and it wasn't because I was healing. I was so nervous when I stood in that line waiting for you at the bookstore. I wanted so much to tell you that I heard you, but I wanted to keep you all safe and I –'

It was Ricks turn to silence her. he swooped in with lightning speed, taking her lips for the hundredth time that night, it seemed. She didn't care though, as he dug his fingers into her skin. It was an effective way to shut her up, but she still didn't say what she needed to.

'God, I missed you over those months,' he panted on her lips.

'We have some catching up to do then,' Kate bit his lip gently and felt him freeze. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, settling her body tight against his.

'Uh,' Castle spluttered. She really loved making him stagger, all those creative thoughts coming to a sudden halt as she shocks and surprises him. She loved watching his jaw hit the floor when she catches him off guard.

'What, Rick? Am I affecting you?' she chuckled, feeling his grasp tighter on her.

'Well, there's something wrong if you can't feel it.' He smirked back, his cognitive functions fully recovered. Kate couldn't help but laugh at him, because she could _definitely _feel how she affected him.

Kate watched his mouth drop slowly, getting some seriousness back in him; something that she never really liked to see on his face.

'Are you sure, Kate?' Castle asked, whispering and almost pleading at the same time.

'I'm sure, Rick.' She nodded, holding on to him just that little tighter as she saw him grin wildly. She melted at the happiness on his face going weak at the knees a little.

_This is it, Katie._

'I'm sure, because Richard Alexander Rogers or Richard Edgar Castle, whatever your name is,' she paused, running her fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. 'I love you and I should have told you a long time ago.'

He didn't breath, and he was sure his heart stopped, but in a good way this time. He had to have imganied it, or she knocked him unconscious and this was a dream. Or she killed him and this was some nasty trick that Lucifer had cooked up; because there is no way Katherine Beckett just said she loved him. _no freaking way!_

Ok, so he was hoping for a little make out session, hands wandering; way outside the ball park would have been sex, but never did he expect her to say that. He dreamed it, but never _ever_ thought it would happen.

Until she pinched him. _Hard._

'Are you just going to stare at me all night?'

'I could stare at you forever,' he said before his brain could stop him. She really had said she loved him.

'Kate, did you really just-'

'I love you, Rick.' She smiled, broad and full of teeth, blush rising up on her cheeks. She shook her head a little and hair covered her face. He swept it away behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

He melted as those words came out of her mouth again, realising he hadn't imagined it. At that moment, he knew those three little words would never mean the same to either of them ever again. She was the love of his life, and there was no way in hell he was ever letting her go now. Castle found he couldn't stop smiling at her, so much his cheeks were starting to hurt. His lips surged forward again, kissing her through their matching smiles, teeth clashing every now and again because their lips wouldn't relax.

'I love you, Kate,' he whispered in her mouth every time he had enough breath to do so; she seemed to have a habit of taking his breath away, and he loved it.

Kate hadn't felt like this - this free - since her mother was alive, but now the void she had felt for so years was filled. And it felt amazing to feel this happy. She broke away from him, feeling the need to say it again. There was no way a cap was going to be put on those words now, she'd broken the flood gates, and she was going to tell him every chance she got.

'I love you, Rick.' She said again, moaning appreciatively as he kissed down her neck. 'Always.' He came up to look her in the eyes. They twinkled at her. Oh, yes she had picked up on his codeword before he could say he loved her, before they knew what they both felt.

'Always.' He agreed, and moved back to her neck.

'Did I mention that you're not leaving my apartment tonight?'

He moaned and bit her neck gently. Oh, God, she was going to be the death of him.

'Like I'd want to leave.' He said, flicking open her bra clasp.

* * *

A/N: No cliffhangar :) maybe a little. next chapter is not for the kiddies and I'm bumping the rating up.

As usual, let me know of any mistakes.

Reviews give me a happy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay in posting this, but my brain was having the worst time with this chapter. It kept wanting to write present tense while the rest of the fic is in past tense, by the end of it, I kinda gave up so it gets a little wobbly there so I apologise in advance.

OH MY GOD! I was sooo freaking happy with Probable Cause. They did that sooooooo well, and if it had of been anyone else pulling the strings behind the case, I think it would have been a let down. They needed to go big with the bad guy, and Marlowe delivered perfectly.

And don't even get me started on The Final Frontier. The fangirl in me was sqealing like a five year old on their first rollercoaster (the good kind, not the terrified kind) and that was just in the first minute of watching the episode. Not to mention ED QUINN FROM EUREKA AND PRINCIPAL SNIDER! I swear there was major swooning over the Firefly references. But I shall digress and give you what you wanted. Have some sexy times people.

NOT FOR THE KIDDIES. Go back to sleep, dear children, keep your innocence while you can, I really don't want to be the one that will scar you for life :)

* * *

It was a flurry of teeth, lips and hands as they crashed into nearly everything she owned in her living room, bashing their way towards her bedroom. There were going to be bruises along her back and butt where he pushed her into one of her bookshelves.

'The egotist in me really wants to do you against the bookshelf you keep my work in,' he grinned into her neck, kissing his way up to her jaw.

Laughter bubbled out of her while her slow, aroused brain computed what he had said. 'The fan girl in me might actually let you, next time.'

A groan vibrated through her neck, while he mouthed at her skin before kissing her hungrily. Rick pulled her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. The shelf dug into her shoulder blades painfully, but she was too wrapped up in Castle to really notice – and wrapped around him. With one last nip on her lips and an aroused growl, he pushed their hips together slightly, he pulled her away from the shelf, kicking open her bedroom door and flopping them on the bed. She giggled as his body connected with hers lightly, pushing some of the air out of her lungs.

Rick adjusted his weight on his arm next to her head, just staring at her. It had been hot and heavy up until now; four years of sexual tension, the will they or won't they, and he flicked a switch in his head and it's all so serious. Suddenly, it's all too real. A hand came up and caressed her face gently, brushing he hair away from her face and tracing her lips softly. For about three years he's been hiding his feelings and for three years she's been ignoring the intensity shining out of his eyes. Now, neither of them have to hide or ignore and it's almost overwhelming.

He looked down at her, a halo of brunette hair on her pillow and it's finally clicked that this is happening, that he has Kate Beckett – half naked, for God's sake – in his arms and looking up at him with her flushed skin and swollen lips that he'd just been kissing. And _God_ if she's not the most beautiful thing he's seen.

He smiled down at her, and he can't find the lust he had for her about thirty seconds ago. No, it's been replaced by this feeling he's only ever felt for his family, and this is so much more intense than that, it's scary. He loves her with everything he has, everything he doesn't have and everything he _will_ have. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, rubbing his skin gently, waiting for him to finish staring at her in awe.

'God, you're beautiful,' he told her quietly. Her hazel eyes sparkled back up at him, her lips curling higher than before, and she just got more beautiful.

Kate pulled his head back down to her lips, kissing him languidly like they have all the time in the world. Before long, he can feel the pressure building and his need to engulf her once again, and he really can't help the way his hips move towards hers.

He broke away from her lips when oxygen was scarce, licking his way down to her chest, and finally he gets to admire and worship her naked breasts.

Kate was amazed that he held out for this long, not looking or even touching her breasts until now. As his lips made contact with the soft flesh, mewls were falling out of her mouth. She arched up from the mattress as he bit gently on a nipple, devouring her, sending thrills straight to her abdomen. Kate was panting hard when he finally left her chest, trailing open mouth kisses down her stomach reaching her sweats.

He pulled them off her long legs slowly, leaving her writhing on the bed as he threw them to the corner. He knelt between her legs, just looking at the mess he had already worked her up in to.

'Not fair, you're still fully clothed,' Kate smirked. She sat up, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her lips again as dexterous fingers unbuttoned the clothing. When she pushed the fabric off his shoulders, grazing his skin with her fingertips, Rick couldn't stop the tremble running through his body. He could feel the smirk on her lips as she continued to kiss him, and forced a moan into her mouth as she grazed his lower stomach, pulling his belt off in one quick, clean motion.

Before he had time to hazily think, his own jeans were undone, and she was pulling him back down on the bed with her, rolling them over so she was on top. Torturously slow, she pulled down his jeans, and throwing them in the corner along with hers.

As she crawled back over the top of him, she could hear the gulp when she settles over his hips, almost perfectly if it weren't for the material between them. It's her turn now to stop and realise this is happening; that she has Rick Castle beneath her hips and she can feel every hardened inch of him. She shivered when she lowered herself on his chest, naked flesh meeting hotly, and she can't help but kiss him for about the thousandth time tonight. Honestly, she doesn't care, because she could spend eternity wrapped up in his lips - and other parts of his body.

Rick rolled them onto their sides, grabbing her leg and bringing it up over her hip, sending heat through her core as his clothed hardness pushed up into her heat. They break away, breathing heavily because this is way too good and hot and it's never been like this for either of them.

He rolls her over onto her back, kneeling between her legs and slowly removing her last piece of clothing, kissing her calves as he went. Kate reached for him, not wanting to wait any longer, and pulled his boxers down to his knees, seeing him in all of his glory. Her hand gripped him, slowly stroking his length from base to tip, enjoying the moans coming out of his mouth. Rick tips her head up and joins their lips, still moaning as she strokes him.

She pulls him down with him and she feels him kick his boxers off, finally meeting each other completely naked and sizzling skin.

'Condom?' he panted, almost painfully against her mouth.

'Fuck. None,' she told him. There hadn't been anyone since Josh and she hadn't expected Castle in her bed this soon – or at all. 'You?'

He groaned and pulled himself up from her tantalising body, shaking his head. 'Hadn't had the need.'

Kate smiled at his lack of activity, a little pleased that he hasn't had anyone for a while, that maybe he was waiting for her.

'You're a fucking tease, you know that?' he grumbled half-heartedly rolling off her. She knew that he wasn't angry, just frustrated.

And he is. Very frustrated. They're naked and very wound up and they have no way of filling their need for one another. So of course she had to make it worse and follows his movement, keeping their contact.

'On the pill and clean, you?'

He's on her again in a second, latching his mouth to hers. 'Clean,' he mumbled on her lips.

'Thank God!' she mumbled back. And they're both laughing again. Castle pulled up her leg, hitching it around his hip, and his lips are much slower now, much more loving than lustful; because they're about to do this. They're about to take that last step between friends and lovers, and he wants to take it slow, wants to remember the moment. His hand stroked the soft flesh of her thigh while Kate wraps an arm around his neck and the other is sliding down his back.

Her hips moved against his and while he wanted to take this slow; the woman is evil. She's ruining everything and Castle really doesn't care. Her hand pinched his ass a little before it moved between them, gripping him firmly and directing him towards her entrance. Castle pushed his lips into her one last time before pulling back and watching her; his favourite pastime.

'Rick,' she half warned, half begged and the way her breathless voice says his first name really turns him on.

Slowly, Rick joins them, watching her eyes roll back in her head, and mouth open in a silent gasp, and while he really wants to close his eyes and join her in that feeling, Castle can't take his eyes off her. He waited while she adjusted to him, feeling the hot breath on his skin as she panted heavily at the feeling of him inside her.

Kate knew that he wasn't going to make the first move, so she took it into her own hands – pun intended. He slowly pushed into her, filling her fully and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't keep her eyes open at the sensations running through her. All of her body tingled, and Kate knows already that they're going to be explosive.

Her eyes open again, and Rick is looking down at her in wonder. Her hand curled around his face, cupping it gently while she wiggles her hips. He grinned at her impatience, starting to move his hips into hers. He's slow at first, mouthing her neck and chest as he brings her to a peak. As much as Kate likes fast and heavy and hot, this is very him, very them, and she loved it – loved him. He moaned in her hear, whispered her name reverently and she knows she's close, and he seemed to know it too. Castle added a little more speed, sucking her pulse point and then she's there, clenching and writhing, panting his name as he makes her come.

He laved at her neck while she returned to Earth, quite satisfied that he got her to that point, that _he_ made her unravel and lose control, while he's having a difficult time trying to _keep_ his control. And the way she's moving and twitching is making it that much harder to fight that plunge into ecstasy.

When she caught her breath, Kate surprised him, flipping them both over with those strong legs of hers, keeping them connected in the process and moving over him. She's flushed and still breathing heavily, while she rides him. It's a lot quicker than the pace he set, but he's having a hard time caring because she's absolutely gorgeous on top of him, bringing him to orgasm. It's _extremely_ hot.

Hands fondled her breasts as she moved over his hips, pinching at her nipples. Before he has time to compute, his mouth needs to feel her again, and for some reason it's now in charge of his brain. Rick sat up quickly, and a gasp escaped Kate's mouth at the sudden change of position. His lips attached themselves to her silky skin, his tongue running around the bumpy texture of her nipple. Her hands are in his hair, grasping the roots. He can feel her moans resonating in her chest, through his lips while he sucks.

He can feel that she's close again, the tightening of her muscles tells him, and he knows that he's going to come with her this time. Breaking away from her skin, he tangles his fingers in her hair, bringing her mouth to his.

Wet, breathless kisses erupt while she continued to ride him, moaning and panting into him more and he returned it with his own. His fingers dug into her butt and his legs start to tense. 'Come for me, Rick,' she grinned into his mouth between messy kisses. Kate hears him moan at her demand, wanting and needy and it's the last push she needed.

He pants into her mouth when he feels her release and he can't help but do the same while she's milking him for every drop. Kate spasms again, gripping him and twitching in his arms. White spots form behind his eyes and the rush of blood is heavy in his ears, and maybe he passed out a little. When he can see again and his brain decides to work, she's sucking on his bottom lip, trying to catch her breath.

'That was-'

'Amazing; earth-shattering; life changing?' she finished for him.

'I thought I was the walking thesaurus,' he chuckled. 'But yes; all of those things, and much more.'

Kate pushed him back gently, bringing up the sheet with her to cover them both, but she's quite happy to use his chest as a pillow and she really doesn't want to move off him. She put a hand under her chin and looked up at his dishevelled hair and lopsided grin.

'I love you, Rick,' she told him, eyes drooping shut quickly.

'I love you, too, Kate,' he replied, his grin getting larger while he kisses her forehead. He rolled them over gently, slipping out of her and hearing her sleepy protests.

He kissed her lips again before wrapping his arm around her waist and helped her snuggle into him more. 'Goodnight, sunshine,' he smiled into her hair before being pulled into sleep himself.

* * *

A/N: All done. Did we like it?

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed and well, just read the fic. I love you guys. Oh, and hehee 69 reviews :P yes, i'm a child :)

Thanks again guys!

As usual, let me know of any mistakes.

Reviews give me a happy. One more for the road?


End file.
